fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloo
Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo, is an imaginary friend created by Mac and is one of the main characters of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He loves to cause problems and is really a prankster at heart, but he is basically a good guy deep down. He turns to his friends a lot for help. He also gets annoyed by the simplest of things and loves to play with a paddleball despite the fact that he's no good at it. He is extremely lazy, sending the player to get things for him, and saying he is too tired to help. He and Mac are really close friends and it's their friendship that kept Bloo from being adopted at Foster's so long as Mac keeps visiting Bloo. FusionFall The Future Bloo is one of the figures who had a holographic display in the Future Sector V, despite the fact that he's neither a guide nor probably ever did anything heroic enough to be up alongside Mojo Jojo, Dexter, Ben and Edd. It could be that since Imaginary Energy is effective against Fuse, he was put there to emphasize its effectiveness against Fuse. The Past In the Past, he can be found at City Point near Dizzy World in the Downtown section of the world, and gives out a number of missions. Getting Dizzy With It He is framed for causing the rides in the amusement park to malfunction. However, playing on in the mission reveals that Bloo was tricked by Fusion Ace into doing it. Imaginary Fusions He also helps his friends at Foster's in flushing out his Fusion self with the Toiletnator's "Plunger of Doom" in one mission. Edd Guide Missions Bloo acts as a mission handler for players following Edd as a guide. Fusion Bloo Despite being the Fusion of an imaginary friend, it's unsure if Fusion Bloo was affected by imaginary energy like the Fusions of Eduardo and Coco. Fusion Bloo is a form notably at variance from the real Bloo, being significantly bigger and having a jagged mouth. Character Behavior Bloo is one of those characters who abuses the fact that people help them, and sends the hero to get things like fried dough or a juice box (though the juicebox does at least help to make a Nano). Other Appearances FusionFall There is a set based on Bloo that can be obtained by completing guide missions for Edd. There is also a bubblehead based on him. The Orlando Blue Disguise is based on a charade character that Bloo dresses up as in the Foster's Home episodes "Frankie My Dear", "Neighbor Pains", and the series finale "Goodbye to Bloo". The Uniscorn Helmet and Cape are based on Lord Uniscorn, an alter ego that Bloo takes on in the episode "Challenge of the Super Friends". FusionFall Heroes In FusionFall Heroes, a paddleball could be used as a weapon. FusionFall Retro In FusionFall Retro, during the 2019 Halloween event, a hat based on the executioner hood Bloo wears in the episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way" could be obtained by defeating Pumpkin Spawns. Gallery Bloo Retro 2.9.png|Bloo at City Point (Retro Patch 2.9) Bloo City Point OG.png|Bloo at City Point (Original Game) Bloos_hologram.jpg|Bloo's hologram at Hero Square in the Future Fusion_Fall_Bloo.png|Bloo's Biography Image Bloothinking.jpg Bloo Skate Helmet.png|Bloo Skate Helmet Bloo Skate Shirt.png|Bloo Skate Shirt Foster's Skatepack.png|Foster's Backpack Bloo Skate Shorts.png|Bloo Skate Shorts Bloo Skate Sneaks.png|Bloo Skate Sneaks Paddleball.png|Paddleball Bloo Bubblehead.png|Bloo Bubblehead Orlando Bloo Disguise.png|Orlando Bloo Disguise Uniscorn Helmet.png|Uniscorn Helmet Uniscorn Cape.png|Uniscorn Cape Executioner Hood.png|Executioner Hood Parental control bloo.png|Mac and Bloo bloo_ic.jpg|Chat Icon Bloo2.png|Bloo's original design from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends] Bloo_Nano.png|Bloo's Nano's Biography Image NanoBloo.png|Bloo's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoBlooOG.png|Bloo's Nano Icon (OG Game) Fusion Bloo bio.png|Fusion Bloo's Biography Image Bloo Fusion.png|Fusion Bloo Fusion Bloo.jpg|Fusion Bloo on the loading screen BlooA.png|Message Box Icon 6513.png|Bloo's Model PaddleballMordecai.png|Mordecai from FusionFall Heroes with a Paddleball Trivia *His concept art exactly looks like his appearance on his show. However, his model has bigger eyeballs than his concept art. * His Fusion is significantly bigger than him, which is ironic given Bloo's short stature. *On July 22nd 2019, Bloo received a new character scale in Retro Beta Patch 2.9 Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends NPCs